Epic Fanfiction
by Perquoi
Summary: epic fanfiction. from a roleplay on HEX.


Kitty Henderson sat by the lake, fiddling with her rat, Michi. From her pocket she scooped out a small piece of cheese.  
"Here you go, baby." She said to her rat under her breath.  
The sun was hot, shining brightly down at her. It was odd for now because Fall usually is never this hot. Nevertheless, it made for a good day of relaxing. It was the perfect temperature, and her little friend was in an unusually playful and good mood today.

Raven LaMino was sitting by a tree daydreaming...again... She saw a girl feeding her rat, and in thus...satyed where she was.  
"She looks nice, but everyone hates me." she mumbled.  
She then made up her mind and walked over to the girl.  
"hey..." she said not so confidently.

Hearing that the girl actually responded, rather than ignoring her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the girl had a rat, which scampered away.  
"I guess so, what is your name?" she replied not as enthusiastically as the other girl

Kitty picked Michi up in her palm, attempting--and failing-- to calm her down.  
"My name is Kitty, with two syllables, Kitty Henderson." She said happily. She was in an unusually good mood today as well.

"Maaaalinko?"

The worried voice of a Slytherin girl echoed out through the air as she searched for her lost cat. She was nearly in tears, obviously very distressed over the disappearence of her pet; slowly, she walked toward the lake, still calling out 'Malinko?' now and then. She'd already searched within the castle, near giving up. She didn't notice the Hufflepuff girl nearby.

Kitty jumped. She heard an all to familiar voice. It seemed Michi saw the fear in Kitty's eyes as well, and squirmed uneasily. Michi squirmed up to her sleeve and wriggled under it.  
The unfamiliar feeling caused Kitty to release a very ear-splitting scream.

Raven covered her ears as Kitty screamed basically right in here ear. She turned around and saw another girl, unable to tell which house she was come she looked at Kitty worriedly,  
"What is wrong with you?"

"M-MICHI! G-GET OUT!!!" She screeched as she searched in her sleeve for her rat. She snatched Michi's tail and dragged her out.  
Kitty laughed nervously. "Heh-heh... Sorry..." She cast an uneasy look towards the slytherin nearby.

"it is fine, but what is up with the slytherin?" Raven replied as she was able to recognize the house the girl nearby that Kitty was looking at uneasily.  
"and your rat is crawling back up your shirt again." she sadi bluntly pointing to the sleeve.

"AGGH!" She screeched again. This time she snatched Michi and placed a firm grip on her.  
"Erm. She and I had a little spat in the Quidditch arena not too long ago. It included death threats... and rocks."

Perquoi turned around quickly to see the hufflepuff girl, Kitty, and someone she hadn't met before. Completely forgetting the events that had occured between them, she rushed over, eyes filling with tears. "H-have you seen my c-cat?" she choked.

After her scream, she realized the distress in her enemy's eyes. She stood, letting Michi scamper.  
"No, I'm sorry... Did something happen?"

"I see. Well she looks upset..." Raven stands up and turns to the girl. "What does your cat look like?" She asked questionably, although still doubting the slytherin.

Perq nodded her head slightly, then rubbed her eyes for a second. "Y-yeah... I woke up this morning and he was gone. I've been looking everywhere..."

[to ravenfire

"He's a tabby cat... Orange." Perquoi replied to the Ravenclaw, equally unsure about the stranger as she was.

Kitty looked at her with sympathy.  
"We'll look with you." Kitty offered. She turned to Raven, begging with her eyes.

Raven thinks slightly..."I think I saw a cat just like that by the quidditch fields like half an hour ago." She said still remembering.

[to kiityneko4  
She looked at kitty and shook her head, "yeah sure I got nothing better to do," she said but she mumbled so no one could hear,"like no one cares about me anyways" she turned back to the slytherin and shook her head, giving the idea that she would indeed help

The Slytherin girl suddenly seemed to cheer up, and smiled slightly. "Really, Hufflepoof?" She questioned; it would help to have more than one person searching. She nodded slightly to the Ravenclaw, then stated, "then we should go check near there, right? C'mon." She turned and started walking toward the Quidditch feilds at a quick pace.

Kitty smiled wide.  
"Thank you!" She said happily. She, mindlessly, threw her arms around Raven.  
[to perq  
Kitty nodded.  
"Of course!"

Raven gave a small smirk to kitty, "come on lets go."  
she then fallowed the slytherin, fastly walking to catch up, dragging kitty with her so she doesn't have to run.

Kitty scooped Michi into her case and casually let Raven drag her.

Perquoi looked back for a second to check that they were following, then, seeing that they were, she quickened her pace and called out, "Malinko! Here, kitty-kitty!"

Kitty picked up on the name quickly and called out: "Malinko! Maliiiinko!" and purred casually.

She let go of kitty, and walked up to the slytherin, seeing something out of the corner of her eye...again. She saw an orange tail going around the corner by the quidditch field, "I think I just saw her!" she said with some enthusiam and ran towards the tail she saw

Perquoi turned her head sharply and managed to catch a glimpse of the tail. "Malinko!" she shouted, darting after Raven.

Raven quickly turned the corner, almost slipping, and saw the cat sitting there licking it's paws. "is that your cat?"

Kitty mindlessly stood still for a moment, not understanding what was going on before it clicked and she sprinted after; at least she was a good runner.

Perquoi didn't answer, but instead, quickly scooped up the cat as she squealed, "Malinko!" She lifted the now purring cat so that his front paws were sitting on her shoulder and began to stroke his back, grinning widely. "Thank you so much!" she said to the Ravenclaw, sounding overjoyed.

"no problem..." she said quietly not expecting such a joyious response, and from a syltherin. but she brushed it off.

Kitty, now realizing that Perquoi's moment of stress is over, suddenly thought that now would be the proper time to hide. She snatched Raven's shoulders and hid timidly behind her.  
"S-so..."

As, Kitty hid behind her, she just gave her a wierd look and turned back to the slytherin. "well I probably should be going," she says "though she mumbles,"to where i don't know" and she turned to kitty, still questioning why she is scared

Kitty shook lightly.  
"Y-you have to leave?" Kitty obviously feared being alone with Perquoi. "But..."  
She let go and looked at her.  
"Do you wanna be my friend?"

Raven looked at Kitty...shocked. No one wanted to be her friend, not only the fact that everyone thought that she was a nerd because of her house. But because she is different from her house. "I...guess...so" she stuttered.

Kitty screeched happily and threw her arms around her again.  
And now, she had made her first friend.

Perquoi stood watching for a moment or two, absent-mindedly stroking Malinko as he purred happily. She couldn't hold was a soft laugh when the two hugged, but other than that she remained silent.

She slightly pushed kitty away. "too close sorry" She than turned back to the slytherin, "keep your cats on a closer eyes ok?" she then turned and started walking away from the pair, but stopped and turned back "you coming Kitty?"

Kitty stopped her hug and in the cornor of her eye, she saw the laugh in Perquoi's face.  
She slowly turned to her and fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"I...um..." She swallowed fear for a moment. That's when she blurted: "thankyouforhelpingmethatdaywhenIwasattac ked...!"

"Hey, I told you why I helped you." Perquoi replied to Kitty, looking amused. "But, whatever. You're welcome, I guess." In response to the Ravenclaw, she nodded her head softly.

Kitty looked at Raven, then back at Perquoi.  
"I...um... Ok... I g-guess I'll see you around...?" She squealed. After that, she took off after Raven.

Seeing Kitty fallowed her she gave a small smirk to the slytherin. and continued on her way, "whatcha want to do?"

Kitty thought.  
"I... have no idea." She looked around her. "You know. I still don't know your name. I had the wits scared outa me before I got the chance to ask..."

Raven smiled slightly remebering when the slytherin appeared and Kitty basically screamed in her ear. "The name is Raven, you can call me Ray though..."

Kitty smiled. "Raven has two syllables, too. Ray has one!" She said, holding up one finger.  
Kitty has had an issue with names since she was young, she always states the amount of syllables. Nobody, even herself, knows why she does it.

Raven chuckled slightly. "true,true" she then sighed, "I am bored"

"Hmm." Kitty stared into the sky, watching as the clouds passed. By doing so, she stopped moving entirely and stood like a rock in her spot.  
After a moments a silence, she said "The sky is so pretty. It's empy, just like the air around us."

Raven looked up as well but, then looked down and sat down randomly..."Is there like nothing to do around here?"

"You know about as much as I do about this place." She sighed. "I've been bored out of my wits since I enrolled." She remembered the day. It was nothing special. She received an owl and her parents didnt think anything of it. As usual, they never did.  
She say by her friend and released Michi again.  
"Still wanna play, Michi?" She breathed.

"ehehe, yeah good point." Raven said absent mindedly. Her mind wandered when she got her letter, she was happy to get out that place, so many memory and scars. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head and watched Kitty play with her rat, apparently named Michi.

The slytherin girl appeared once more, walking toward the two with a grin on her face; she had apparently returned Malinko to the castle, and was now holding onto two lime-green colored suckers. "Hey, you guys," she said to Kitty and Raven, holding the suckers out to them, still grinning. "Have these... You know, for helping me."

She eyed the sucker questionably. "although it is a kind jesture...I have to decline." Raven smiles slightly, showing braces. "I can't have a lot of candy...sorry"

Kitty smiled and took it.  
"Thank you!  
You are... the last person I'd expect to do this to me!" She said happily. She stuck the sucker in her mouth.  
In a moment's time, she was coughing up blood on the grass.  
"WHAT THE...?!" She yelped, in tears. "It really burns...!!"  
She spit it out and in pain realized that it was an acid pop. She sobs quietly and, refusing to go and get it checked, sat and waited for it to heal even though it hurt. She looked up to Perquoi in pain. This was her payback, without doubt, so she didnt get mad at her. Kitty probably deserved it.

Raven sighed, she questioned why she decided to be friends with Kitty. She then remembered, no one wants to be friends with a freak. She pushed that to the back of her mind, although not letting it go. "I am not even gonna ask Why you did that," she said to the slytherin. Raven stood up, '' you should get your mouth checked kitty." she said bluntly

Kitty shook her eyes, holding back sobs.  
"D-Don't worry..!" she choked. "I'm fine!" She looked to Perquoi again.  
"I had it c-coming anyway"

Perquoi grinned even wider as she tucked the second acid pop into her pocket. "Thanks again for the help." she stated simply to Kitty, in an almost creepy way. Her lime-green eyes turned to the Ravenclaw girl, and in a bored tone answered, "Payback."

Kitty gritted her teeth and realized how hard that was. She remembered the reason for this.  
Kitty was stubborn, if she had never done that to Perquoi, maybe none of this would be happened. She sat still, not wanting to force a burden on either of the two, especially seeing as the burning in her mouth got so bad that she couldnt speak well.

Raven just nodded. she sighed, and then helped up kitty and said sternly, "Your going to the hospital wing now, no questions." She then half-dragged half-carried her towards the castle.

Kitty wanted to complain, honestly. She quietly rolled her eyes as she was dragged off.

Raven laughed on the inside seeing Kitty's face. She then dropped Kitty on the grass by the entrance to castle, and stared inside shocked. She then turned to kitty and quickly said,''HEyyoucangettothehospitalwingonyourownri ght? good cus I gotta-----catch an owl- yeah...umm see ya" she then sprinted off and disappeared around the corner

Kitty flopped, unable to respond.  
She decided not to go, so she sat alone by the entrance, moarning over how she had left Michi behind, but cannot feel motivated enough to get her. She'll be fine. She's caged.

Perquoi smiled, awfully amused by what she had done. 'That'll show her to mess with me,' she thought to herself. She was about to leave and head for the castle, when something caught her eye - Kitty's rat. "Ooh! Hey there!" She squealed. Maybe her fun wasn't quite over with yet...

Kitty suddenly realized though, Perquoi was with her. Tears hit her hard when she thought of what she could do to her longtime best friend.

Kitty stood, now past distress, and stormed away.  
_She crossed the line. _  
Scowling, he speed increased.  
_Hurt me. Hit me in the head with the rock. _  
She was beginning to near where she left Michi.  
_But never... _  
They came into sight.  
**_NEVER MESS WITH MY FRIEND. _**

Perquoi wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that Kitty was approaching. "C'mere, you." She stated, reaching into the cage as the rat darted away from her hand. In her other hand, she was holding her wand. A second or so later, she finally managed to grab onto the rat, and let out a triumphant, "Hah!"

Kitty's eyes raged with hate. She was losing sight of reality.  
What most people didnt know is that Michi was her pet long before she came to hogwarts.  
Kitty had always been a weird kid that people avoided. Her parents never got too close to her and Michi had always been her only friend. That girl was old, and she was her most cherished item. That slytherin girl will get it if one hair of hers is out of place.  
She wanted to speak out, but the pain in her mouth was strong. She watched, she wanted to catch her during her most proud moment so she can take that ego and rip it up, along with whatever else she holds any value to.

Raven ran from the entrance fast. How could she forget that stupid girl. The girl who ruined her life, but it was all in her head. She couldn't get her out. She felt bad for leaving Kitty there on the ground, but she didn't want her to get hurt. From a distance she saw the slytherin from earlier. Holding Michi!? For some odd reason Raven knew that Kitty would be upset. She sneeked closer to the slytherin, and made sure Michi wasn't hurt. She couldn't do anything more though,"I am not hurting anyone else, so the least I can do is make sure that the only person who does accept me doesn't get hurt too much." she mumbled from behind a tree

"Hm... Now, ya' little rat," Perquoi stated, grinning at the helpless animal held tightly in her hand. "What to do with you...?" She paused for a moment, then with a wide grin, drew her wand closer to Michi. "Cruci-"

"STOP IT, BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!" interrupted Kitty. Her mouth was throbbing, but her wand was directly on Perquoi's back, and her eyes were flaming with pure hate.

She turned her head back with a curious look on her face. "Hufflepoof." She stated, simply - then, quickly, she turned her head back to the animal held in her hand. "CRUICO!" Perquoi screamed, holding her wand against the rat.

A few angered tears slipped from her face. It was wrong of her, but she didnt care.  
"You think it's fun to torture huh?!" She breathed and screamed: "CRUCIO!"

Raven watched in amazment as the two students just attacked eachother. She was about to go out and grab Michi while Kitty was...torturing the slytherin, but she collapsed and got the headache of a life time. She new that 'she' was trying to come out to join the fray. In severe pain, she fought off her deleima. and quickly, without somewhat being seen, grabbed Michi from the hands of the Slytherin and ran over to Kitty,"Kitty that is enough!" she said as she tried to stop her angered friend.

Perquoi fell over onto the ground as she was hit with the Crutacius curse, feeling an intense pain surge through her body. She couldn't move; the pain filling her didn't allow it. She did the only thing she could do - scream.

Kitty was so blinded. She heard the voice, she did. But this wasnt her. This was her anger.  
"FEELS GOOD DOESNT IT? YEAH, YOU MUST LOVE IT!" She hissed. "WHO DOESNT LOVE HURTING INNOVENT LIVES?! You know, I had a bad feeling about you the day we met. Now look at you, PATHETIC AND ON THE GROUND!" and suddenly, she snapped out of it. She dropped her wand and stared. Simply stared. She had just done something she never imagined doing in a lifetime...

As Kitty dropped her wand, Raven picked it up and pocketed it so Kitty ddn't do anything like that again. She the put Michi in Kitty's pocket, and walked over to the slytherin making sure she was ok---or ok as should be--and still fighting off her massive headache.

Suddenly Perquoi felt the pain cease. What had just happened...? She couldn't seem to think straight. She didn't make any attempt to get up; instead she just layed there, shaking and scared.

Raven saw the slytherin shaking. 'This is not good' she thought immediately.

Kitty spaced. The event ran through her mind. Over, and over again she remembered speaking that one word. Crucio.  
Her hands were shaking, and suddenly the tears rolling from her eyes started pouring faster. She shook so badly that she was having difficulties bringing her hands to her face. Slowly, she finally made it there, where she planted her hands firmly and started sobbing loudly.

Not knowing what to do, she saw many kids starting to collect in a circle around the three. She saw Kitty sobbing, Raven went over a comforted her as much as she could. ''Ok people nothing to see here move along!" she yelled.


End file.
